


51. Sam and Ryan talk over Christina's email

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [51]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	51. Sam and Ryan talk over Christina's email

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): a response  
 **players only. takes place roughly a week after Sam posts[his ad looking for a beard](http://www.journalfen.net/community/citadel/51897.html) and a few days after [Christina Ricci responds](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34028.html).**

Sam's got his laptop on his lap, a couple of beers beside him and his legs stretched out on the coffee table in front. It's the first time he's been home before dark in a week and after surfing, fucking Ryan and getting to eat dinner before he was so ravenous he just scarfed it down, this is where he's landed, pretty fucking close to boneless, surfing the net and getting a slight buzz on, his gaze flicking to the television and the old horror movie they're watching every so often. He's so relaxed in fact that it doesn't even register what he's looking at when the email first comes through and then his eyes widen, slowly, the words penetrating the layer of almost-permanent exhaustion. "Hey." He grins at Ryan, nudging him with his shoulder and nodding at the screen. "Someone answered my ad. Christina Ricci. You know who she is?"

"Yeah, of course I know who she is," Ryan says, sitting up to read over Sam's shoulder. He takes in the details of the email with a fluttering heart, then rereads a few choice bits. "Wow, she's gay. That's... that's awesome." _Perfect. Princess. Lesbian._ Certain words just throw themselves at him from the screen. "I don't know, she makes it sound like you might not be good enough for her. Do you think that..." he murmurs, then nods. "Yeah, I'd do the same thing if our positions were reversed." He chuckles a little, suddenly nervous as hell with no good excuse for it -- or so he tells himself. "What do you think, love?"

"I think it sounds like it's exactly what we were looking for," Sam says, looking at Ryan. Unable to stop thinking about how much he fucking loves this man beside him. "Her girlfriend's obviously an actress and if she's dating Christina, I'm gonna assume she's hot and they're seriously involved and talking about kids and all that so they must have been together for a while."

Ryan nods. "That, and not interested in stealing you away from me, right." It's an important point, of course, and an incredible relief when he stops to think about it. He hadn't been willing to admit to himself just how much of a threat he'd perceived from Diane. "I mean, granted, it sounds like she's worried her girlfriend might strangle her for this," he chuckles softly. "You should meet her. Definitely."

Sam nods. "Yeah. Whenever we can get to New York." He still has a couple more weeks here before they're done. "Maybe I should have you respond just to be fair," he teases.

"Like the two of us are matchmakers?" Ryan snorts a laugh. "I'd do it. But you _know_ I'll make sure she knows her girlfriend might not be good enough for you," he teases. "I mean, I'd be polite, of course..." Exquisitely polite, only seizing the chance to set the record straight.

Sam laughs and leans in, kissing Ryan firmly on the mouth. Just because he can. " _I'll_ respond. You can read it over and make sure I don't sound like an idiot."

"What? I said I wouldn't be rude," Ryan protests, then gives it up in favour of stealing another kiss. "You're awesome, and amazing, and far too good for this girl, whoever she is," he says, sounding as snotty as he can. With Ryan it's not much, but he tries. "But she does sound perfect, so I'm willing to entertain the option."

Sam laughs again. "You know, it's a really good thing I didn't have a swelled head already, cause with you around, it would've exploded by now," he says, setting the laptop aside and pulling Ryan closer for another kiss.


End file.
